1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information sharing method through wireless transmission. More particularly, the invention relates to an information sharing method which does not require manual settings of data-sharing targets and a system using the method.
2. Background of the Invention
Owing to the advancement in mobile communication, mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones) have been growing in popularity. The cell phones tend to gradually replace the conventional home phone and have become the main media of communication in modern society. In terms of functions of the cell phones, the early cell phones may merely be applied for making phone calls, while the so-called feature phones capable of supporting certain application programs have been developed in recent years. Moreover, smart phones that have significant computational power and allow users to install software for expanding the functions on their own have also been presented to public.
When the users are about to share information through the mobile phones, the expanding functions of the existing mobile phones, however, result in an excessive number of sharing options and difficulty in deciding on one of the options. In particular, the existing mobile phones not only can support wireless transmission to share information with other devices but also may allow sharing of information on various social web-based platforms due to the rise and development of the social network. Hence, when a user intends to share a photo, the user must select the sharing option from the general menu to enter the sharing menu. The sharing menu lists all the available options to share a photo, e.g., through social network, wireless transmission, multimedia messages, or emails, and the user needs to spent some time on selecting one of the options. Given that the user plans to share photos through Bluetooth wireless transmission, the user is required to select the correct data-sharing target from all of the paired devices. Said operations are rather time-consuming and complicated, and it is rather difficult for the user to correctly and rapidly identify the target to share information from a large number of paired Bluetooth devices.